Dr. Zomboss vs Kaos
Description "It's a battle of brains when these two masterminds clash, one using mostly Magic and one Technology! Beginning Wiz: Some villains are powerful, giant monsters that tower over our heroes. Boom: But some are short, bald, harmless looking bad guys. Not that this means they're any weaker, of course. Wiz: Like Dr. Zomboss, the Zombie Scientist. Boom: Or Kaos, the Dark Portal Master. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! (Since both fighters rely on summoning enemies to fight, Zomboss more than Kaos, I will allow summoning troops in this fight.) Polls Rooting? Dr. Zomboss Kaos Idk Thinking? Dr. Zomboss Kaos Idk Dr. Zomboss Wiz: Dr. Edgar George Zomboss is the main antagonist of Plants vs. Zombies, and the leader of the zombie army. He's deceitful and cunning, often almost tricking the protagonists into believing his lies. Boom: We do know much about his past, but he managed to get a PhD in Thanatology, the study of the dead, in only two years, before building his giant robot. Wiz: I'm... impressed you know what that is. Anyway, that's all the background on him we have. What is sure about him is that he's great at building robots! His Zombotron, the final boss of PvZ 1, is a huge mech with a plethora of attacks and an impressive durability, bring able to withstand many explosions. Boom: It usually attacks by dropping zombies, among which the Gargantuar, a humongous mutant able to survive explosions that swings around various kinds of clubbing weapons. Wiz: But he can, unsurprisingly, stomp on plants, drop bungee jumping zombies to abduct them, or throw a camper to squash them. Boom: Where does he find all those campers? Or is the robot specifically equipped with them? Wiz: But the robot can also fire huge balls of Ice and Fire... That roll slowly on the ground, being dangerous only to something stuck in the ground like a plant. However, in the minigame Air Ride, the Zombotron is not only able to fly, but can shoot lasers, and much more mobile bubble spheres. Zomboss also appears to have a good throwing arm, considering he's able to throw zombie heads and wrenches on the player. Some of those wrenches are electrically charged, and home on the enemy Boom: In the sequel, other than inventing time travel, he's built a ton of new robots! He really has time to spare, eh? Wiz: The first four, the Zombot Sphinx-inator, the Zombot Plank Walker, War Wagon and Tomorrow-tron, are all spider-like small vehicles, less resistant than the Zombotron, but much more agile. They can all spawn zombies from their respective time- in fact, all of his robots can- and charge into plants, insta-killing them. The first is able to shoot missiles that somehow are able to create tombtones to block shots, the War Wagon can shoot out Imps (quick, short zombies), and the War Wagon and the Tomorrow Tron can lock onto multiple plants and fire many missiles at them. Boom: Then comes the Zombot Dark Dragon! We don't know how long it is, although we can estimate that he's pretty big from his shadow, but we know he can breathe fire, fly and shoot dragon imps, that are immune to fire. However, you can pull it's nose ring with magnetic attacks, stunning hi- wait, isn't the whole thing made of metal? Wiz: Err- Whatever. The Sharktronic Sub is usable only in water, and the Tuskmaster 10, 000 BC is stuck in the ground, meaning an opponent that isn't a plant could just walk past it, so we'll be excluding them. The Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is a flying machine, but it doesn't have any actual attacks outside of summoning and dropping bags. Last of his mechs is the Dinotronic Mechasaur, a steel dinosaur that seems to have the most powerful missiles with the biggest explosion, and is able to fire lasers. Boom: As already mentioned, all his mechs are able to execute time travel, but it takes a few second to activate. Wiz: Despite zombies usually being rather frail, Zomboss appears to be able to withstand an incredible amount of hits before being knocked out. While it is usually hard to understand if him or his mech of the day are the ones taking the hits, there is not doubt about it in the Multi-stage Masher boss battle. Boom: Man, look at those dancing moves! Wiz: Unfortunately, he doesn't attack directly in the battle, powering up his minions instead. We haven't found much for his combat skills outside his mechs, except for a imp-powered heat gun in one of the comics, and the aforementioned throwing attacks. Zomboss has also been shown to be surprisingly agile, hopping from head to head of zombies. Boom: Well, that must be it. It's not like our writer is gonna go inactive for months then come back and realize Zomboss has a massively more powerful robot. Wiz: I know right? Ridicolous! ... Wiz: OH, GREAT, MORE RESEARCH. The Zombot Vulture Fighter, exclusive to the chinese version of the game, is a robot far bigger than any other Zomboss has ever built. It can keep itself stable in the air, which suggests it's a very agile flier, as no real bird outside of Colibris, the nimblest and more agile birds in existance, are able of such a feat. Unlike real vultures, which mostly feed on carcassesm, the robot has powerful claws it can use to easily crush plants. Boom: It has a wide array of ranged attacks, like flapping it's wings to create a small tornado, or just firing huge thunders out of its mouth! Wiz: But perhaps it is at its strongest when its outer shell of armor is destroyed. At that point, it reveals two sets of gatling guns at the side of Zomboss' pod, whicb begins to fly by itself, ditching the Vulture body completely. Boom: Yeah, it just rips off the outer layer of its face and its body, just like real vultures, y'know? Wiz: The escape pod is able to instantly summon storms, has several airships at its command and, as it's very final attack, it shoots out a barrage of blue bullets able to mow down a field full of plants in seconds. Considering this may include plants that can resist huge laser beams and being smashed by a giant hulking monster, the attack is quite powerful, and nearly undodgeable. Boom: All in all, Zomboss is an extremely smart scientist who can count on hordes of zombies and many powerful machines at his disposal, and on a complete lack of anything vaguely resembling a sense of ethics! "Even as the West was wild, so is my fury even wilder! Face me! Face me and the rebuilt and improved Zombot War Wagon!" Kaos Wiz: Ever since he was a baby, Kaos always demonstrated a thirst for evil, like the rest of his family. Boom: Wow, sounds just like mine. Only that it's less "evil" and more "explosions". Wiz: He was then sent to a school of evil magic, but managed to get himself, alongside his newly recruited minion Glumshanks, kicked from it. Boom: Despite that, he didn't give up, and he never will, trying to come up with a plan to conquer the Skylands over and over, only to be repeatedly defeated. Man, you gotta respect the guy's determination! Wiz: Kaos is a Dark Portal Master, and he has got a various and wide array of magic spells and transformations. Some of them are not available to him anymore, so we will be focusing on the ones he should still have. Boom: He can shoot various magic attacks, including elemental symbols with destructive effects, or Doom Sharks that attack in groups, but heal if they barely miss their targets. Wiz: He can also turn into an holographical giant head. Other than intimidation purposes, it can be used to shoot lasers and sound waves. He also has a sweet floating thingie, although it doesn't do much outside of slamming on the ground. However, it can be used to keep him safe as his powerful creation, the Hydra, which was once able to destroy the Core of Light, a construction that protected all of the Skylands, with ease. Boom: It can attack with waves of Doom Sharks, like its master, vines and huge spiky seeds, eruptions of fire from the ground, and spinning lasers. Wiz: During that fight, Kaos hovers out of the player's reach with a hovering machine that doesn't seem to do much outside of stomping on foes, although it does get stuck after that. Boom: At least it's pretty, look at those shiny crystals! Wiz: Kaos also has a lot of powerful super forms! Boom: Like the Fist of Arkus Mech! Wiz: Which can be obtained only with the Fist of Arkus, which he doesn't have anymore. Boom: Or the Super Evilized Kaos! Wiz: Which he got by falling on a mountain's worth of Darkness crystals. While he may still have access to some, he's definitely not able to reach that amount. Boom: Or the Traptanium Kaos Form! ... Does he still have that? Wiz: Yeah, he does. Not. Needed a weird cheese to get into it. Boom: Then Emperor Kaos... let me guess, not available anymore? Wiz: Correct! Plus, he was being brainwashed during the battle. At least, he was able to easily snap out of it and trick an eldritch being that had been manipulating him for the whole game, so props for that I guess. Boom: Does he have anything? Wiz: Of course he does. He has the Doom Jet, a powerful and fast aircraft able to quickly dash through foes or blast them with darkness. Boom: He can create weapons and servants with his mind, thanks to the Mind Magic he acquired in Imaginators. However, he's too stupid to create anything too complex, like... A beer. Wiz: Actually, he is able to create living beings, called Doomlanders, with just a thought, although they are not too powerful. To be fair, he is able to do that without the Mind Magic as well. For example, he's able to summon dark versions of certain Skylanders, able to use most of the original's attacks, although they do have lower HP. He can summon up to three of them at a time, and sacrifice them to give other Dark Skylanders or himself experience points. Due to the way leveling up works in Skylanders, that also counts as a full heal for them or him. Boom: Something he can't do without Mind Magic is THIS! '''(Shows Imaginators' final boss) '''Hm... He reminds me of someone. Can't really understand who, though. Wiz: Someone who lost to a DC character, I think. Hmmm... Boom: I got it! Quicksilver! Wiz: Yeah, that must be it. Anyway, in this form, he can create electric forcefields around himself, who create shockwaves, and summon tons of Doomlanders, although they disappear after a few second without Brain's support. To make up for that, he is able to spam them at an impressive pace! Boom: Brain? Who's that? Wiz: ... A floating Brain. Anyway, while he did seem to need help from him to enter this form, he's managed to keep it without his help, so it is safe to theorize he can access it anyway. Boom: Kaos has succesfully conquered the Skylands at one point, and survived many battles against the Skylanders. He has battled against Spyro, Cynder, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Crash Bandicoot and Neo Cortex. In the TV series, while he's mostly stupider and weaker, he's shown some decent agility at dodging attacks, and tanked Spyro's fireballs, together with a huge amount of offensive attacks. Wiz: However, he is very prone to anger, and when losing his temper he has trouble thinking straight. While not stupid, he's been tricked by other villains almost as much as he's tricked the heroes, and in the end he's always defeated. Boom: Nonetheless, Kaos is not a villain to be taken lightly. He may be bald and stinky, but he's proven to be a huge threat to an entire army of heroes with his many magic spells and powerful servants! "Attention, fools, here comes KAAAAOOOOOOOOS!!! DEATH BATTLE All right, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! IT'S TIME FOR A DDEEEEEEEAAAATTTTH BAAAATTTLLLLEEEEE!!!! In an evil lair, Kaos was, once again, trying to come up with a new plan for conquering the Skylands. "Hmmm... Glumshanks, have we tried piranhas?" "Yes, Lord Kaos." "What about flaming piranhas? Winged piranhas? Oh, oh, I've got it! What about Winged, Flaming Piranhas?" "We've tried all three, Lord Kaos. We ended up with a bunch of roasted fish, piranhas behaving like chicken, and roasted chicken." "Oh, really? I REALLY can't understand it, Glumshanks! I am CLEARLY much stronger, smarter and fascinating than those Sky-losers, yet I keep failing? What is it? WHAAAAT???" knock knock knock "Oh, really? Are you so proud of your victories you've come to rub it in my face, Sky-losers? Well, this time it'll be different! Glumshanks, go open the door as I prepare my Royal Hovering Disc OF DOOM!" Glumshanks opens the door, and is then immediately blasted away by a figure, which then walks up to Kaos in an egyptian-style mech, facing the wizard, now on his hovering disc, as the Hydra rises up behind them. FIGHT! K: "Uh? And who would YOU be?" Z: "Oh, just Doctor Edgar George Zomboss, famous professor, PhD in Thanatology, mechanical and strategical genious, and gourmet brain connoisseur! Sadly, despite your brain not quite meeting my standards, it'll have to do." Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUaiZN4VQws (if it doesn't work, and it probably doesn't, it's GaMetal's remix of Brainiac Maniac) The mecha stomps his two front legs, and quickly shoots out a missile aimed directly at Kaos, who blows it up in midair with a spell. However, as the warlock prepared another attack, he was hit by a bone in the head, which came out of the destroyed missile. It didn't hurt, but he flinched, as Zomboss spawned a series of egyptian-themed zombies. K: "Hah, you think those are underlings? Let me show you!" he said, as he crossed his arms together, summoning a shadow, which quickly took form into a shadowy dragon, who started rapidly fending off the zombies Zomboss kept on spawning. Z: "It appears as if our battle will have to be decided by who has the superior mount, then!" The Sphinx-Inator mashed the floor with its front legs, then quickly charged at Kaos' machine, leaping at it and knocking it down. Kaos ran away from it, while shouting "HYDRA? HYYYYDRA? WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU!?" The Zombot crawled up to him, but was forced to stop as a huge abomination rose from a pit. Four snakes, imbued with different elements, rose up to Zomboss, winding up an attack. As the Sphinx-inator quickly got destroyed by the barrage of elemental spells, Zomboss jumped out of it, and summoned his Dark Dragon, which tackled the hydra, spitting fire on it. Zomboss hopped off the robot, and, wielding a wrench, faced Kaos, with both of them on foot now. K.O! Advantages and Disadvantages Next Time on DEATH BATTLE Previous: 8-bit Theater Battle Royale Next: Ghirahim vs. Mettaton Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Armorchompy Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year